


Observation of a Fellow Conman

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can make a game out of anything, even something as horridly simple as deception. But these are just the observations of a conman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observation of a Fellow Conman

Aiber, a deceivingly charming man, was used to being the center of attention. With his way with words and magnetic personality, attention was not hard to come by for him. That's why he was rather surprised when he stepped into the Task Force headquarters building, and all eyes weren't instantly on him.

It was an entirely new world.

The whole reason he had become a conman was for the thrill of it (and what's life without a little danger?) but in a way, this was a completely different game. More lives at risk, more wealth to lose, the fate of the world, even, rested on the shoulders of this small yet mighty group. He couldn't help but notice at the center of it all (good observation skills were a necessary trait of the field that he just so happened to possess), the bright young man holding this organization together. But there was something off about this boy, and it wasn't just the literal chain attaching him to the "leader" of this strange world.

The boy was passionate and sincere in his motives it seemed, never letting any one person stray too far from their noble goal, but something just didn't seem right. He was too perfect, too wise for his years yet too innocent to be real – but whoever said he had to be _real?_

Aiber could sense the deception, the diminutive white lies lurking behind the boy's every word. The boy (only a child, really) manipulated every situation he was in, and no matter what, he was always believed - he was just that good. On the surface, it appeared as if he was simply your above-average, enthusiastic teenager, but Aiber could practically feel the sharpness of his gaze, the eyes that showed just how aware the boy was of the circumstances, how aware he was of what he was doing, too aware to be absolutely on the side of good. Aiber never placed much stock in being _good_ , though. 

The years went by, and the uneasy feeling grew stronger and stronger. Every time Aiber saw that boy, he could practically see the deceit and trickery on his face until one day, that boy walked through those same doors a man, every last glimmer of innocence gone from those cunning eyes. The years had hardened the boy, but he just smiled at Aiber and carried on, despite the fact that his world was crumbling down right before his own conceited façade. Aiber would just return the smile, perhaps exchanging small talk over things that neither of them particularly cared about. He couldn't let this boy out-con a master, after all.

Alas, all games, even fun ones (especially fun ones), must come to an end. The boy, tired and no longer amused by this inane form of entertainment, ended Aiber's life. Aiber simply applied the same smile that had gotten him everywhere and yet nowhere all at once and accepted his fate, leaving this world as nothing more than a conman.

**Author's Note:**

> **I got bored so I tried writing about a minor character. I hope it turned out alright. :)**
> 
>  
> 
> **Oh! And I'm not sure if it was too confusing, but I'm aware that Light was innocent and had no memory of the Death Note during this time, I just wanted to try to portray innocent!Light differently then how I feel he is usually portrayed. I want there to be a feeling that although he isn't completely gone at the time, there should still be some evil in him sort of waiting to make itself known again. Like, even though he's not Kira anymore, there can still be some potential sensed by Aiber. I hope that when Light became Kira the transition wasn't too confusing.**
> 
>  
> 
> **I'm sorry, I know this story was super short and possibly confusing. xD**


End file.
